Creature of Darkness(rewrite)
by Princess-xeno
Summary: Weyland industries has received a disturbing com from Cargo ship, Nostromo III(above planet LSR 118) and have chosen the best of the best marines and science major, Cara Sanders. But, Cara may have gotten more than what she bargained for when they arrive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 *Cara***_

Cara sighed as she got situated on her bed. Her television was on, playing commercials in which she was not the least bit interested. Instead, Cara was now looking outside as the station circled. "You need a life.." She muttered to her self. Cara had been in the science division of Weyland industries for the last 10 years but she was now retired, only at the age of 29. Suddenly, her phone rang as if it had been listening to her thoughts. Cara quickly picked it up and answered with a professional 'hello'. "Hello Cara, it's Michael, Michael Crawford." Cara furrowed her brows. Michael Crawford... Where had she heard that name before... "I'm sorry I- Oh my god, Michael?!" There was a light chuckle in the background. "Yes gorgeous, it's me." He responded.

Cara was grinning ear to ear now. She had known Michael since primary school, hell, they even Dated a while in High school. "How are you?" She asked him quickly. "Same 'ol, same 'ol." He mused. Cara sighed happily. "That's good." She paused and frowned. Why did he choose right then to call her? "Not to sound rude but, why call me now? I haven't seen nor talked to you in three years." There was a pause. "Weyland wants you back. We have no one stepping up in the science division and you are the one with most experience." He explained. Cara groaned. "I only know what I've read in my mothers journal and I've just retired!" She exclaimed with a groan. There was a moments pause then an audible sigh from Cara. "Fine, tell Weyland that he owes me." With that, she hung up and fell onto her bed, groaning.

Why when she had retired? She had helped Weyland all her life and had worked for him for ten years.. She was done but, seemed Weyland wasn't Done with her quite yet. Sitting up, she glanced at the television which was currently playing an old show, Salem. With a small roll of her eyes, she stood and began packing a small bag which would only consist of undergarments, toiletries, tank tops, and socks. She wanted to just reject them, say that she didn't want to but she couldn't do that to Weyland. Weyland had practically raised her after her parents died when she was at the young age of six. "Miss Sanders?" Cara snapped from her thoughts and glanced at her house keeper. "Oh hello, Misty." Cara murmured. "I'm sorry for such short notice but Weyland is in need of me and I wont be back for a few months so, could you possibly take care of the house for me while I'm gone? You can sleep here if you'd like." Misty smiled warmly at Cara. "Of course, Miss Sanders." With a quick thanks, Cara grabbed her bag then headed outside where a helicopter was descending.

Cara watched intently as she felt the windMove quickly,causing her to stagger and her hair to move violently. When the chopper finally landed, she rushed on and buckled up. Upon looking from the seatbelt, she saw many familiar faces. Christian, Daniel, John, Samuel, Mira, and Michael. She smirked and earned a bone crushing hug from Michael. "God, I've missed you!" He exclaimed happily. and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She looked up at Christian and smiled warmly, taking his hands. "How've you been Chris?" She asked. He smiled, his bright green eyes shinning brightly as he gazed at her. "I've been alright, how about you?" Cara shrugged and her thumb absentmindedly stroked his hand. "Oh you know, trying to enjoy my retirement but, it seems Weyland isn't done with me yet." The others chuckled and she gave her hellos to them as well. "Why is it Weyland wants me back?" Cara asked, leaning against the back of the seat. "We are going on a mission to LSR118 which is located in Sector 35 of the Gamma Quadrant." Michael began. "He wants you with us in case we encounter any foreign species of some sort for medical research and also," he paused and squeezed her hand, "Weyland only trusts you."

Cara smiled ever so slightly. "Well, that's goodEnough for me." She replied out the side of the chopper, watching as the ocean flew past them. She sighed and closed her eyes. She just hoped Weyland knew what he was getting them into. She did not want deaths of the crew on her mind... "Cara, Cara." She gentle voice whispered, lightly shaking her. Cara groaned but remained asleep. Michael sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt before carrying her bridal style. "Take her bag." He commanded before carrying her inside to his room so she could rest a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 *Cara***_

Cara sighed when her eyes opened. She was disorientated a moment when she looked around. She had no clue where she was and was about to panic until she remembered she was somewhere for Weyland. Stretching, she stood and looked around. She saw a picture on a mirror and went up to it, smiling ever so slightly. It was a photograph of her and Michael their freshman year of high school, holding hands and gazing adoringly at each other. She set the photo down and chuckled. Those were much simpler times... "Cara?" She spun around and was met by a tan woman. She looked to be around five foot eight in height, had chocolate eyes, and short hair. "Yes?" "Weyland is asking for you." Cara nodded curtly at the woman. She looked like a soldier and judging by a scar that ran along her arm, a former colonial marine.

Cara followed the dark woman and sighed. "What's your name?" Cara asked, glancing up at her. "Mya." She replied curtly as she led her down a metallic hall. Cara purse her lip andLooked at get feet as they walked. "So, Cara, what did you do before Weyland called you up?" Mya asked simply. "I worked for him in the science division for the last 10 years, just retired three days ago." Mya scoffed. "So, we have to protect you? Besides, why you retire early?" Cara glared slightly. "Actually, I'm very capable to fire a fun, just like the marines and I've been with Weyland, helping him pretty much all my life." Cara snapped and looked ahead, seeing an all to familiar door. She eagerly pressed the button and walked through once the door hissed open.

Cara rushed inside and found Weyland, sitting in a wheel chair. Her eyes softness at the sight and she went to him, hugging him. "Hello, Cara. Thank you so much for joining." Cara smiled at him and squat down. "Of course. How are you?" Weyland wheezed then coughed into his arm. "Hanging on." He replied then looked at Mya. "Retrieve the others, I would like to speak to my Daughter alone." Cara beamed. Sure, he was not her biological father but he had taken care of her pretty much all her life. Once Mya was gone, Weyland looked at Cara. "Have you met any one yet?" Weyland asked, smiling the best he could. Cara rolled her eyes. "It's only been three days." Weyland chuckled airily. "Yes, I know." There was a moments pause. "So, what's the deal with Nostromo III? Michael didn't give too much detail."

Weyland nodded and wheeled over to a dashboard and pressed a few buttons, causing a projection to rise. "The day you left us, we received a com from Nostromo III, quite disturbing actually." Cara pursed her lip. Suddenly, the door hissed and all other member arrived which consisted of Michael, Daniel, Christian, Mya, John, Samuel, Mira, and one other she did not know. But she knew this for sure, they were all marines. "Just in time." Weyland wheezed out then as everyone sat, he pressed a button which played the com. Static filled the sound then a video came up. "Please, help us! These... Things are trying to kill us all!" There was a high pitched screech then a large, black figure arise behind him. A hiss was heard and the man froze. "God save us..." Suddenly, a small mouth erupted from the large one, piercing the mans head. Cara gasped as his blood shot onto the camera. The creature hisdef loudly then, the image ended. It was silent all around the room. Michael looked down, as did the others. Cara couldn't speak, she was mortified. "What the hell... Are those?" She asked, her gaze going to Weyland. "We are not sure of their species. In fact, we had a sconce team on LSR 118 doing research on the creatures."

Cara frowned. "You, had?" She asked. Weyland nodded slowly. "Yes but we lost communication with them two months ago." Cara squeezed her eyes shut, imagining what could've happened. "Weyland, this is a suicide mission. We will **all **be killed." She breathed out slowly. Weyland wheeled towards the group. "I know that is a possibility but, we must think of the future." Cara abruptly shot up. "There will be no future if we go!" With that, she stormed out of the room, heading to the deck of the ship for air. What was Weyland trying to prove...? Cara leaned against the railing, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She loved Weyland, dearly and she knew that he loved her that way as well but, she just couldn't allow Weyland to send those people, along with herself, to their death.

A warn hand rested on hers and she sighed. "Why would he send us there...?" She asked softly, her voice shakey. "He's doing what he thinks is best, Cara. You just have to let him." Michael cooed before wrapping his arms around her. Cara buried her face into his chest, her hands on his ribs. "I'm scared Michael...not just for myself, for all of us." Michael sighed and rubbed her back. "I know but you know that you can trust him." Cara closed her eyes and tensed up. "I... Dont want any one of us being killed because of this." Michael made at him, his thumb and index finger on her chin. "We will , I will make sure you will be safe, no matter what." Cara looked into his blue eyes then, he kissed her.

Cara kissed back, her tiny hands gripping his shirt. The kiss grew from a shy, timid one to a passion filled kiss. Tongues with tongues, hands over each others bodies, hearts pounding, breathing quickening. She pulled away for air and Michael kept his hold on her. "We should get ready..." He murmured softly, their foreheads pressed together. Cara nodded slowly and reluctantly moved out of his embrace. He took her hand and led her inside. Cara was looking down. Just like before, Michael was there to comfort her, to make about her worries.

_***three hours later***_

Cara grabbed her bag and saw Weyland. She gulped and made his way to him. Weyland glanced up at her and took her hand. Cara smiled slightly and hugged him. "Your duty is in a file on board the craft." Weyland informed. Cara nodded and pulled from his embrace."How long?" She asked softly. "We have the new hyper speed function on the ship given it is a long travel but, around four months." She nodded and hugged him once more before departing and walking to the craft. Once on board, she noticed three more new faces. "Cara, these are our maintenance and head guard, Louis, Zack, and Jeremy." Daniel introduced. Cara nodded and introduced her self before setting her things beside the pod she claimed and went to the front to Michael. "You ready?" He asked gently, gazing at her. She smiled and nodded. "Definitely." "Alright ladies, buckle up! Show time!" Michael yelled and started the craft. Cara flipped switched and gulped. No turning back now... "-3..2...1..!" Suddenly, the craft shook then, they shot off Cara closed her eyes and clutched the arm rests.

Cara became incredibly nervous as they shot into the sky, heading into the black abyss of space. It was set, their course to the Gamma Quadrant, Planet LSR 118. The shaking finally stopped and Cara felt her self being pulled from the seat. "Initiating artificial gravity." She breathed out before reaching and pressing a . It exams easier to move and she exhaled before unbuckling. She glanced at Michael who was now heading to the door. She quickly followed, her mind everywhere at once, even as they ate. "It's about a four month trip and in order to preserve the oxygen we have, we will be going into hibernation until we reach the proximity of Nostromo III." Michael explained after he finished eating. "From there, we will dock Nostromo III then survivors. We will the. Proceed in descending into LSR 118 to find what happened to the sconce crew there. They were all nodded. "Alrighty then, lets hit the pods." With that, they disposed of their dishes and preceded to the pods.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Cara***_

Cara suddenly woke up as her pod opened up. She yawned and made her way out of the pod. She looked around, the lights were dim which indicated that everyone else was sleeping. Sighing, she made her way to her locker and pulled out new clothing and made her way to the showers. As useless as it was, she hadn't taken one for months given they were in hyper sleep to preserve oxygen. She turned the shower on and stripped down before standing under the warm water, closing her eyes in bliss. It felt so nice to feel the hot water on her body. After a few more moments, she finished up, dried off, dressed, then pulled her hair into a nearly combed bun. She made her way to the dining room and saw Michael eating. His hair was brushes but he remained in only sweats. She licked her lips and sat down, eating a small plate of fruit a, eggs, and ham. "Sleep well?" He inquires softly, stifling a yawn.

Cara nodded slowly and swallowed her food. "Good enough, you?" He shrugged and finished his food. There was a quiet beeping and Cara frowned but Michael stood and headed over to a small panel on the wall and hit a button. "Hello, this is Weyland. I have sent this the third of May at 4:56 am so you should be getting roughly at 7:30 am earth time. Anyways, the pods were programmed to wake you when you are above the planet and right next to Nostromo III. Please, proceed with caution. Oh and Cara, be careful." With that, the recording stopped. Cara pursed her lip and stood. "Better start fixing everything up while the others wake up." She mumbled and walking off but Michael took her hand. "You haven't said good morning." He said softly and made her look at him. Cara licked her lips then kissed him gently but Michael, deepened it, holding her by her waist.

Cara felt her self begin to ache between her legs and she reluctantly pulled away, her breathing now like panting. "I-I... I'll go ready up the cabin." She mumbled before walking off, ignoring the feeling she felt in her stomach and core. She walked into the cabin and flipped a few switches, turning on the lights. She opened up the shield and she gasped. The planet was gorgeous. Bright orange on one side and on the other, pure white. She looked closer and saw there suns beginning to show as the planet orbited around it. Cara was breathless from both the kiss with Michael and the site of the planet. It was truly beautiful. She shook her head and sighed softly. She hit a button which would waken the rest of the crew and she opened the sheild to the window, showing they needed to begin docking sequence.

Cara presses a button to open the ship com. "Michael, we need to begin docking." She said professionally and removed her finger from the button and put her hair in to a tight bun and pulled the seat restraints across her chest. A door hissed and Michael looked at her before pulling the restraints across his chest as well. He flipped a few switches, looking at the computer screen, watching as it showed their smaller ship hooked onto the large cargo ship. "Locking in 5...4...3...2...1." The ship shook and a loud hiss was heard as the ships locked together. Cara licked her lips and typed In a few codes before taking the restraints off and heading to the pods, flipping a few switches which turned the lights on. A few of the guards woke up and began to ready up so she went to suit room. "Hey," she turned and saw Michael eyeing her closely. She smiled slightly and leaned against him when he wrapped his arms around her.

Cara smiled and sighed softly. "You know... This is supposed to be professional.." She murmurs and Michael chuckled. "I know, I can't help myself." He presses himself against her and she gasped. Cara was suddenly presses against the Wall and he began to thrust hard against her,,his erection rubbing her. Cara moaned out, closing her eyes tightly. She was soIncredibly aroused by this point. "Take me.. Please." She whimpered and begged, pleading with her eyes as well. Michael's hands were suddenly at her pants and they were now down by her ankles. She was panting with need and the moment she saw Michael's large cock, she began to stroke it. Michael groaned and thrusted against her hand before she began to suck it. Cara hummed against urge hot flesh and looked up at him. "Stand up." he commanded

She complied and looked at him, until he rammed himself inside her. She gasped and mentally screamed with pleasure but also pain. "Oh god yes, Michael" he thrusted hard and fast into her, making every inch of him inside her. Cara was speechless now. She could make absolutely no noise because of the immense. It felt like hours they screwing each other and she had already came. Twice. Michael grunted and his seed erupted within her. Cars was panting heavily with Michael before they kissed. He smiled and pulled away, fixing his clothes. "Get ready for departure." He said gently and walked if to retrieve the others.


	4. Chapter 4

*Cara*

She looked around the abandoned ship in awe. "Nearly week?" She asked softly and Michael nodded. "Yeah." He voiced and she pursed her lip. "It looks like its been 20 Years.." Michael chuckled and glanced at his monitor. "There is movement 100 clicks away from us. Let's head this way and see if we can find someplace to camp a few days." Michael said softly before heading to the left. "Michael," She calls out softly and grab his hand. He smiled softly. "Can I explore and possibly take some samples from around the ship? I'll have a gun and a walkie." She said softly, kissing his neck not so subtly. He groaned softly and got the biggest boner ever imaginable. "Fine.. I'll be checking in. Be back in three hours, I'll send the location of our camp." She grinned and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She purred and he squezzed her asd. "Now go, before I fuck you against this wall." She giggled and walked off, feeling rather accomplished with herself. Now separated from the group, she walked towards the direction Michael said there was movement.

Cara licked her lips and looked around. It had only been days yet it looked as if it had been years and it scared her in all honesty. Those things, those... Xenomorphs seeimgly destroyed everything and everyone. She sighed and a loud screech rang in her ears from the hall. She gasped and slipped the side of the walk way, crawling through the air vents. Her breaths were heavy and her heart beat with fear as she crawled and she soon slipped in some time gook. She nearly screamed when she fell down a vent and landed hard on the ground. She whimpered and looked around. The room was secreted with the gook she slipped in and a large vent fan circulated slowly above her. She shook with fear and suddenly, the sound of claws scraping against the metal hit her ears and she cowered in a corner, having no escape. She was far too short to reach the way she fell in so all there was to do was to wait and pray she wouldn't be mutilated.

She grabbed her gun and readied it ad a black, silky head popped through the high opening. It crawled through and she licked her lips nervously. The Xenomorph hissed and crawled down the wall, looking directly at her. Though, Cara noticed it had no eyes and she frowned. _Must use electromagnetic energy as way to see. _She thought to herself before the xenomorph was now in front of her, hissing as thick saliva came from his mouth. Cara was preparing her body for an attack and when one never came, she looked at the alien curiously. Why hadn't it attacked yet? It just say there on it's haunches, watching her as if it was curious about her. Cara licked her lips and stood up and found the Xeno was her height when squatting and she gulped. She was a mere 5 foot 4 inches and even then, the Xeno was a talk as her. Cara cautiously rest a hand on it's head and shivered. It hard, smooth, and silky all at once. The Xeno pressed it's oversized head against her hand and Cara scoffed in disbelief. This alien was so different from the ones she had seen on the com... This one was gentle and careful.

"Why are you not killing me..?" She asked gently, caressing the top of his head. It released a low, drawn out hiss, almost sounding like purring. Cara couldn't help but laugh an airy kind of laugh. "You are actually kind of cute." She mused with a small giggle. The Xeno hissed in response, almost as of to say stop or something of the sorts. Cara removed her hand and studied the alien. It was a completely black color, had spines or tubes protruding forth from it's back, a long, spear like tail, sharp teeth, claws, and what appeared to be an inner jaw. She shivered and licked her lips. It was a terrifying creature but none the less, it was kind so far.

*Xeno*

The Xeno hissed once more and studied the human who was in front of him. She was a petite human who had gorgeous curves. His saliva hit the floor and his tail wrapped around her. He was impressed that she had managed to stay calm in front of him instead of lashing out and attacking him with the loud machinery. The female was studying him just as he was studying her. He was curious about her and he presses her closer to the wall to push his head against the prominent mounds on her chest which were, much to his surprise, incredibly soft, even more so than the rest of her body. He purred and rubbed his head against his the large mounds. He wanted more..


	5. Chapter 5

_***chapter 5 Cara***_

Her whole body tensed the moment his claw trailed down her belly. The aliens' touch was so gentle and curious…Cara had no idea how to feel about it touching her. "What are you doing..?" She muttered. Cara knew it couldn't speak back to her but it didn't stop her from speaking with it. His claws moved lower and Cara whined. This alien was so curious about her and to her horror, she was quite enjoying it. Her perky breasts were heaving and her cunt was drenched with her own wetness. Cara wanted herself to be filled with a cock and brought to oblivion and back. Just that thought made her stomach clench in desire. The alien paused and hissed softly, his saliva dripping onto the floor. Its tail held her even closer to its hard chest and purred into her ear. Cara felt something probing at her leg and upon looking down, her eyes found a large cock. No, this wasn't just a large one, it was enormous. Veins filled with green blood were visible on the black genitalia and it twitched. Cara never felt the need to fuck a cock so badly. "Shit." She muttered and took the organ into her hand.

The alien purred once again and gently nuzzled her head. This was an experience Cara never and thought of happening. It was all so sudden and in all honesty, she was enjoying it. All fear had already dissipated and she felt was need. Cara gently stroked the enormous organ before kneeling and taking it into her mouth. The aliens' cock twitched more and she took as much as she could into her mouth was only a quarter of this 15 inch cock. Cara moaned against him and pulled away. She needed to be fucked and she needed to be fucked now. Quickly undressing, she returned to the xenomorph and took his cock again. "I don't know if you understand me," she began and watched as the alien squatted. She slowly climbed onto his hind legs and lined her self with him. "But I want to fuck you." Cara finished before sliding down him. Cara gasped and gripped his arms. Pain shot through her body as his sex organ stretched her to what seemed to be her limit.

'How could something have something so huge?!' she thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by him thrusting upwards. Cara nearly screamed out with pained ecstasy. Her hips instinctively began to rock with his thrusts and her eyes were crammed shut. Cara could barely think let alone breathe. She had never experienced such pleasure in all her life! Cara whined, moaned, whimpered, and softly screamed with pleasure as his thrusts grew more violent. Cara was on cloud nine and nothing could stop it.

_***Xeno***_

His hisses grew along with his growls. His queen could not even make him feel so good. This xeno had his fair share mating with his queen but it was always seed then done. They couldn't just go up to her and mate with their queen any time they'd like. But this xeno knew this human was his and his alone. His hips thrusted upwards before he forced Cara to her hands and knees. This position was one he was rather used to seeing and it brought out an even more animalistic side of him. The alien snarled and thrusted even deeper into her, causing the young female to scream loudly in bliss. He loved that noise and continued his actions. The way her walls clenched around him drove him insane and he gripped the fleshy mounds tightly yet cautiously. His release was close much to his dismay. He could usually last hours but the girls' tightness was just too much for him. Moments later, his seed erupted inside her as he screeched loudly, burying himself within her cunt. Cara also screamed once again as her orgasm washed over, causing her body to quiver. The alien nuzzled her back and pulled from her, his cock sheathing its self once again.

He watched as Cara inhaled and exhaled deeply, her body still shivering. He walked over to her and nudged her, softly hissing as his saliva drizzled onto her arms. The human female glanced up and his hissed softly, his inner jaw coming forth slowly and pressing against her cheek. He saw her shiver before the female stood and dressed, staring at him. The alien watched her curiously, his head cocked to one side as he sat on his haunches. "You are different from the ones I saw on the com." She mumbled and the alien remained silent before walking around her on all fours. "What's your name?" She asked and he hissed softly. His name…oh he understood her, he just couldn't speak. His name was in their language. Although they didn't 'speak', Each hiss had a different frequency and a different word that only their species understood. Loosely translated to 'human language', it meant fourth hatched. He looked around and hissed softly, his tail flicking. He looked at his claws and placed them on her arms. It took a few moments before she smiled and nodded. "Four…."Was all she mumbled and he hissed softly in approval. This was all so odd and it was against his queen but, he didn't care. Four was rather content.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Chapter 6 Cara***_

"Take me back..." she whispered and as if on cue, his siblings screeched. He snarled and snatched Cara up, quickly rushing through the ventilation system. Cara whimpered and hid her face in his chest. It was hard but warm. She wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. God knows what the other aliens would do once they saw her. She shivered at the thought and heard Four hiss gently to her. It was odd, knowing this xenomorph was trying to protect her. She gripped his arm as he quickly shot through the vents and he burst through a grate. There was a loud clatter and then she gasped. "My walkie!" Four hissed deeply but continued to run down the hall. The clanking became louder and then, Four fell, landing on top of Cara. His elbow dug into Cara and she yelped in pain.

When Cara looked up, she saw about five or six other xenos and it frightened her beyond belief. They hissed and circled around the duo while Four stood protectively over the small human. It was hard for Cara to not scream for help and run like her instincts told her too. She was in the vicinity of dangerous predators that could attack at any moment and one did just that. They hissed loudly and lunged at Four, knocking him. Another took the opportunity to stalk up to Cara, hissing dangerously while their inner jaw slowly crept out. Their claws were raised and then their tail impaled her thigh. Cara screamed out, her back arching from the pain. It was intense and her vision began to fade in and out. The xenomorph above her made a noise that sounded like an imitation of a snicker and twisted its tail inside her leg. She screamed once again as tears streamed down her face. She looked over and saw Four wrestling with two other xenomorphs. The other two were keeping watch and that is what scared Cara. Whoever came to help her, if they came, would get hurt. The xenomorph above her snarled and through her onto its shoulder and hissed a command before beginning to run off. A shot ran out and a screech was heard. She was thrown to the ground and hit her head against the metal. Hard.

Her vision continued to fade in and out and she could vaguely hear yelling, screeching, and the soft whining in her ear. She blinked and saw a gun pointed at Four. "No." She whispered and shook her head, struggling to sit up. She smiled when she felt Four support her and she leaned against him. Her breathing was ragged but pain shot up from her leg and through the rest of her body. "Get the hell away from her." A voice hissed and she heard the cock of a gun. Michael. "Michael," She breathed and she immediately heard the clatter of a gun and small human hands on her own. "Did it hurt you, are you- Jesus fucking Christ, Cara. You have a hole the size of a soft ball in your leg! Mya, Daniel! Go get someone who can work the med bay."

_***Four***_

__Four glared at the human male that touched her. How dare he touch her without permission?! He snarled at him and held Cara more closely to him. The human male, Michael, stared at Four with confusion. Four hissed and cradled Cara to his chest. "Fine. Bring her." Michael muttered and grabbed his gun, stalking off beside the Xeno. Four could sense the distress radiating from him and he completely understood. He himself was scared for Cara. He could see how much blood she had lost and the fact that his brother's tail had gotten so close to an artery just pissed him off. Four purred quietly into Cara's ear as he carried her and listened for the sounds of his brothers and sisters. But there were none. They must have gone to the queen to report to her.

He huffed and once they reached the medical bay, he laid Cara on the table and the other humans gawked at him in fear and awe. "It helped us." Michael explained. They nodded and cautiously began working but of course, continued to stare at Four when they could. "She'll be alright but she lost a lot of blood." Mya explained and began to fire up the laser. "This will hurt." She warned Cara. It turned on and began sealing the wound on her leg. Cara screamed out and the men held her down. Four screeched and tried getting to Cara to comfort her but Michael and Daniel struggled to hold him back. "No, don't touch her!" They yelled. Four snarled and sat back on his haunches, his lips curled up in a snarl. Christian and Samuel raised their guns defensively. Four saw no reason why they would. He was just trying to protect what was his.

He whined and looked down. It was his fault she got hurt. If he hadn't mated her, she could've gotten out safely and none of this would've happened. He growled and stood full height. He was at least 7, 7 ½ feet tall which was average for their race but he towered over the humans. Michael stared down the alien and Four him. After a few agonizingly silent moments, Four looked at Cara who was sleeping. "I gave her sedative." Myra explained. "Take her to an empty room." Michael commanded. Four hissed and followed them silently. He wasn't leaving her by herself. He had chosen her as his mate and he would remain by her side. Even if it meant he was constantly being threatened by human males and their guns.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 *Cara***_

Cara awoke several hours later, feeling rather nauseous. Her mind was a blur of events and it was simply sickening to her at that current moment. However, she came to when she felt movement by her feet and saw a large black mass. She gasped and curled up into the corner of the bed. Four looked upwards, cocking his head to the side. Then it hit her. "Jesus, Four… you scared me half to death." Four hissed softly, in a gentle, soothing way. Cara shook her head and lied there a moment longer. Her leg no hurt which was a blessing in and of itself but, she couldn't get over the attack, now that she was back to a clear head. How did she get so lucky? That thing was so close to killing her, and it could have too, but it didn't. Thankfully Four was there to save her but the fact is, she was pinned by death….literally.

She stretched and inhaled sharply as all her muscles began to betray her. "Great." She uttered, obviously displeased with the feeling. Four stood on all four legs, making his way to Cara and she accepted him with open arms. It was comforting, knowing that a creature such as himself was there for her, protecting her. Cara smiled at the thought and snuggled into the alien. Despite the hard exoskeleton, he was quite comfortable...if you can ignore the feel of his prominent ribs. The door hissed open and Four responded with his own hiss of disdain. "Hey, saw you were awake." Cara's eyes opened wide and she shot away from Four to hug the man before her. "Oh god, Michael!" She clung to him as if her life depended on it. Even if she did have an attraction for Four, Michael was still her first love and that doesn't disappear overnight.

"Hey." Michael glanced over her shoulder at Four who raised his lips to bear his blade-like fangs. Michael shivered and reluctantly let Cara go in fear of the alien attacking. "Did the rest of those things follow or..?" Cara trailed and Michael shook his head. "No, thankfully." Michael took Cara's hand and gently squeezed. The others are worried for you. You should come see them." She glanced at Four who sat there on his back haunches, his tail swishing slowly, as if he was analyzing something. "Well, I don't want Four to be by himself quite yet… is it okay?" Michael hesitated a moment before sighing. "Cara, everyone is already on edge about it. I mean with everything going on, you can't blame them." Cara pursed her lip and thought a moment before nodding in disappointment. "Alright." The thing is, she felt safe with Four. She had after everything and now after that near-death experience, she was afraid to leave without him. "I'll meet you over there. I just gotta do something."

Michael nodded. "I'll wait outside the door." With that, he exited the room and Cara whined, plopping onto the bed. Four tilted his dome to the side, gently nudging the human female. "Four," She began, looking up at the xenomorph. "You have to stay in here, okay?" Everyone is scared of you.." Four hissed and began to pace around the room. "Listen, I would much rather have you be with me but I gotta worry about everyone else for right now." Four hissed and flicked his tail in defiance. "Four, I swear to god, if you don't listen…" THis time, however, Four plopped down, staring at Cara. At least, that is what if felt like. It felt as if he was staring right into her soul. With an audible huff, Four jumped right back onto the bed, curled up, and rest his head on his arms. "There." She pecked the top of his dome before smiling. "I'll be back soon." With that, she left the room and walked with Michael down the hall.

_***Four***_

Four watched as the pair left, watching as their heat signatures faded into a dim light. He growled and looked at the ceiling, finding a vent in the corner. It would be a tight space for the tubes on his back but, his body was made for tight spaces...that is what made his species such excellent stalkers. He lunged into the vent, snapping the barrier, and made his way through the tunnels, following his mate's scent and the distant heat signatures. He could vaguely hear their conversations and so he stiffened up his tail to prevent clanging. "How are you feeling?" Four crept closer and could identify seven humans. But, his mate was easiest to pin-point. She was the smallest of the group and one of the few females there too. He shivered as her scent drifted towards him. It was intoxicating for him. Honestly, it was nothing like he had ever smelt before. He crawled through the tight crawl-space and stopped when in the vent directly above the humans. He wanted to be there just in case something went wrong and more of his hive found his mate.

"Decent. Feel like I was hit by a semi but overall, ok." He could see a couple humans shifting before sitting. "You know, that wound was pretty brutal. You are lucky to be standing here right now. To be honest, I am kind of glad that creature was there to save you." He saw his mate smile and her eyes glazed over. He felt proud, knowing that he made her full of happiness and glee. That is all he wanted for her. He wanted her happy and safe, with him. "But, how did you come across him? I mean, you must have been in a pretty sticky situation." Four couldn't help but let the snicker of a hiss out. It was an incredibly situation. His tail flicked ever so slightly and clanked against the metal lining. All soldiers grabbed their guns and aimed upwards. "Four?" He sighed in defeat. He really was a ope when he thought about his mate… he became careless. He pushed the grate down and jumped from the vent, landing on his two hind legs. "I told you to stay in the room." Cara reprimanded and Four huffed, plopping down. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled the tiny human into his lap, cradling her. Now that he was known, he was going to show that Cara was his and his alone.


End file.
